A CVD reactor is known from DE 10 2006 018 515 A1, wherein the lowest plate of a gas inlet element, said lowest plate facing the process chamber, is constituted for the admission of process gases into the process chamber from a porous body. A water-cooled lower wall of the gas outlet element is located above the porous body.
WO 2012/175124 describes a process gas source for a CVD reactor, wherein a solid foam is used.
EP 1 869 691 B1 describes, in the same way as DE 102 11 442 A1, a solid foam which acts as a diffuser and which is used in a gas inlet element.